


The Raven Haired Man with Grey Eyes

by Anime_Wolves_08



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Wolves_08/pseuds/Anime_Wolves_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eren lent his car to Sasha, he is forced to walk home in the dark. Something happens and it just so happens that Levi is nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven Haired Man with Grey Eyes

Levi pushed his hands further into his coat pocket and sighed in annoyance at the coldness that was seeping into every gap in his coat. He was irritated at the fact that his stupid editor fucked up, which was the reason why he was out so late in the first place. Looking up to the night sky, he realised that not a cloud was in sight and for some reason, this made him scowl even more, detesting the fact that even the weather seemed to be in a good mood. “I need to fire that idiot tomorrow for sure”, he muttered under his breath, taking out his phone and plugging in his headphones. Just as he was about to separate himself off from the world, he heard a cry ring out, someone clearly in distress. Tensing immediately, he took off in the direction of the scream, swearing profusely under his breath. He wondered what was happening, and hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

“Don’t be too late out now, Mikasa’s going to get worried and you know how she is when she gets to that overprotective state”, Armin said down the phone, his laugh joining Eren’s as the brunette walked down the dark street. “I have to go now, I’ll message you later maybe”, Eren said as he turned and walked off the main street, hanging up after saying bye to Armin. Shoving his hand in his jacket and shivering slightly at the temperature, he grumbled to himself as he wondered why he ever let Sasha take his car. Apparently her boss told her to go home after she accidentally smashed a window in her boss’s office and Connie wasn’t free to take her home. Eren shook his head as he realised she could’ve taken the bus home, which meant he wouldn’t be walking home in the cold at first. 

Realising that he had turned the wrong way due to his musing, Eren turned around and started making his way back to where he was supposed to be going. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm, squeezing viciously as it tugged him away down an alley. Opening his mouth to scream, his captor muffled his cries with a gloved hand and pushed him against a wall. “Make a noise and your death will be even more painful”, a raspy voice uttered, chapped lips touching his ear. Eren froze in fear, eyes widening as he realised the person had taken the time to tie his hands together and was currently making quick work of his legs. Once immobilized, he was then dragged to the floor, his head making contact with the wall at the same time causing pain to bloom outwards from the spot. Vision blackening, all he heard was, “oh no you don’t”, before a blade pierced his shoulder, a dull throb radiating from the wound moments after. Eren heard someone gasp as he felt something wet trickling down his arm before he felt the blade running down his face and as he cried out from the burn, he realised it was him who screamed. As the pain from his shoulder intensified, it was coupled with the increasing agony from a stab wound at his stomach. _When did that get there? Am I going to die?_ Were the last thoughts Eren had before he saw grey slitted eyes, fading into black.

As Levi rounded the corner, he was greeted by a sight he never wanted to see again. A slim brunette covered in blood met his eyes before passing out and limply falling to the side. It was at that moment, Levi saw the large blond man yanking a knife out of the boy’s stomach and turned to face the raven haired man. Levi’s eyes widened in recognition as he gritted his teeth and ran up to the blond, tackling him to the ground. He was not surprised to hear the man laugh and greet Levi as if he was saying hi to an old friend.

“Levi, what a surprise”, he said laughing maniacally whilst Levi stared down at him, picking up the discarded knife.

“Erwin”, he said through gritted teeth and brought the knife up, drawing it across the traitor’s neck. Levi looked back up to the unconscious, tied up boy and picked him up, eyes widening in surprise at the boy’s lightness. _Shit, shit, shit, need to hurry_ he thought as he saw how much blood the boy had lost and turned and ran out the alley, dialing the number for emergency services.

When Eren opened his eyes, he was greeted with his older sister’s worried expression. “Hey, what happened?” he said and moved to push himself out of his lying position. Mikasa’s eyes widened as he winced at the soreness in his body.

“Eren, don’t move idiot! You’ve been stabbed!” she exclaimed in protest as she gently pushed him back to the bed. Eren looked back up to the door as it opened, his small, blond best friend running towards him Eren’s arms that were extended outwards to him. As Armin flew into his best friend, he heard him wince in pain from the impact. “Armin, get off him, you’re hurting him”, Mikasa scolded, pulling him off the hospital bed. As she stood up, she rolled her eyes and stretched, yawning at the same time.

“You should get some sleep”, Armin told her, patting her arm and pushing her towards the door. As she neared the exit, she hesitated and looked back at Eren, worry filling her eyes. “Go, nothing will happen to him”, he added, giving her a reassuring look. As she exited the room Armin looked back at Eren, eyes shining in excitement.

“Why do you look so excited when I got stabbed?” Eren questioned grouchily, ruffling the blonde’s hair fondly.

“What do you remember?” he asked, giving his friend an evil smile. “You had a concussion as well so tell me if your head starts to hurt”, he added, giving Eren’s hand a squeeze.

“I remember grey eyes”, he responded immediately, before giving his friend a look of suspicion. “Why are you still smiling like that?” he added, closing his eyes and lying back on his pillow, however Armin never managed to answer because Eren’s breathing evened out, signifying that he’d fallen asleep. The blonde smiled at his sleeping friend, stood up and walked out the room waving to the raven haired man who sat outside.

He strode into Eren’s room, smiling slightly at the sleeping boy and sat on the chair next to the bed, looking at his shiny brown hair. The tranquility of the room was disturbed when his phone started ringing, causing Levi’s face to crease in annoyance as he walked out the room, speaking into his phone. “What do you want four eyes? I’m a little busy. And no, he didn’t see me so you can shut up now”.

Little did he know, his ringtone had caused Eren to wake again enabling him to stare discretely at the man with grey eyes who had turned around and left the room. “I promise to find you again, you saved my life and for that, it’s a debt I can never repay”, he whispered into the empty room. As he closed his eyes once again, he fell asleep, dreaming of a raven haired man with grey eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of crappy since it's the first one-shot I've ever done, but I hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Asian


End file.
